


A Sweet Treat

by afteriwake



Series: Everybody Wants To Rule The World [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Molly, Chocolate, Cute, Cute Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Flattered Molly, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hand Feeding, Jealous Sherlock, Kissing, Secret Admirer, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, flirty Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly comes into her post to find an expensive box of chocolates on her desk from an unknown gifter and decides to share them with Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> So _ages_ ago, I asked for prompts for something for Sherlolly fic, and **MizJoely** sent me one that went " _One feeding the other their favorite food/treat (”Just taste it, Molly/Sherlock, I promise you’ll love it”)_." Since I forgot what I had originally planned to use it for I had shelved it and eventually gave it a title and then put it up on one of my fic claims where it had been claimed by **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** , but I didn't write it until now. So I apologize for the delay, but I hope it is enjoyed by all.

She hadn’t expected to see the brown and gold box of chocolates on her desk when she came in, but it had been a rather hellacious morning and they really were a sight for sore eyes. Artisan du Chocolat’s chocolates were some of the most divine creations on earth, and the box sitting on her desk she knew had to cost at least £300. She moved over to it hesitantly, looking for a note and seeing none. Her birthday had been a week ago, and after all the flowers she thought it was already well-celebrated. Most of the men had taken her polite refusal of their advances well enough, though there had been some awkwardness with a few of them, but seeing Sherlock get rather territorial with her had been enough to take care of the problem it seemed.

And she had to admit, the last week had been rather nice. Sherlock was attentive, and considerate, and the kisses...the smile on her face widened and she felt a flush come to her cheeks. Sherlock was certainly no slouch in the kissing department. It was everything she had hoped for, everything she had dreamed about there.

So why would someone be sending her an expensive box of chocolates with no note?

Still, she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and so she lifted the lid off the Pyramide de Chocolats and looked at the treasure trove of couture ganaches, classical truffles, liquid salted caramels, shimmering pearls and moreish chocolate coated fruits and nuts and tried not to let her mouth water. Six tiers of chocolates and they were all hers. Well, hers and whoever she decided to share them with, which would be a _very_ select few. Meena, Sally, perhaps one or two others. She carefully lifted out a truffle and brought it to her lips, sinking her teeth into it and moaning in delight as she shut her eyes.

“What are you eating?”

He eyes flashed open as she whirled around to see Sherlock standing there. He had crept up on her as quiet as a mouse, two cups of coffee in his hands. “Truffle,” she said, her mouth full.

He got closer and looked around her, eying the large box of chocolates. “An admirer?” he asked, his voice hitching slightly in a note of jealousy.

She quickly chewed and swallowed the bite of truffle. “I suppose? There’s no note.”

He set the coffees down on the desk and then did a slightly more thorough search than she had done but he, too, turned up empty handed. After a moment he picked up the coffee he had set down on the left and then handed it to her, nearly thrusting it towards her. “I had thought you would appreciate that, but I suppose it pales in comparison.”

“Oh, Sherlock, I _do_ appreciate it,” she said warmly, popping the last bit of truffle into her mouth before taking the coffee from him. She chewed and swallowed it quickly before leaning in to kiss him, giving him a soft, lingering kiss. She moved a hand to his waist and could feel him relax under her palm, and after a moment he reached out to pull her closer, causing her to smile against his lips.

“I would think coffee is no match for these chocolates,” he murmured against her lips when he was done.

“Have you ever had an Artisan du Chocolat chocolate before?” she asked. He shook his head and she set down her coffee and selected one of the chocolates for him. Then she brought it up to his lips. “Just taste it, Sherlock, I promise you’ll love it.”

“You’re feeding me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. “It’s a fun way to eat chocolates.”

He gave her a small smile and then diligently opened his mouth, and she popped the chocolate in. He closed it to chew the chocolate thoughtfully and then nodded. “I don’t believe I’ve had one quite like that before.”

“You should try a pearl next,” she said, reaching for one.

“I would rather have another kiss,” he said, reaching for her hand before she could get a hold of the confection.

“Oh really?” she asked in a teasing tone, letting him grab her hand.

He nodded. “The candy may be sweet, but your kisses are sweeter.”

She laughed at that. “Sherlock, that line is so...” She shook her head. “So very saccharine.”

He frowned. “You don’t like it?”

She shook her head again and then pulled her hand out of his so she could wrap both her arms around his neck. “No, actually, I quite like it. I like sappy, corny lines like that. A lot. Especially when they come from you.” She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Because it’s so unexpected.” And then she gave him another kiss. “And I like the unexpected when it comes to you.” Then she gave him another kiss. “So long as it’s a _good_ unexpected.” Then she gave him a third kiss. “Bad unexpected makes me cross.”

“And we don’t want you cross?” he asked, moving his hands to rub her lower back.

“Not a good idea,” she said before giving him a fourth kiss. She intended it to be another brief one but he kept her close and she melted into him, enjoying the kiss. She knew someone could walk in at any moment but so it all, she didn’t care. Kissing Sherlock was something she enjoyed doing as often as she possibly could, no matter when or where it happened. If someone walked in...well, they’d just have to excuse them. They were still in the golden stage of their relationship, when everything was bright and shiny and new.

It was with great reluctance that some time later they broke apart. “I did have reasons for coming down here,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “Before you distracted me.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Autopsy reports on Mitchell Roberts.”

“I can get those for you,” she said, pulling away further. She straightened herself up a bit more. “Am I presentable?”

He nodded. “I did no damage.”

“Good.” She gestured to the chocolates. “Feel free to help yourself to a few more while I get the results and discuss them with you.”

“With pleasure,” he said, a gleam in his eye, and she hid a smirk. Somehow she had the feeling she might find some less expensive boxes of those chocolates as gifts if he made a wrong move in their relationship...and she _might_ even be inclined to share, depending on how wrong said wrong move was.

She’d see.


End file.
